R. Bruce Elliott
|birthplace = Renton, Washington, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor ADR Director Scriptwriter |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1989-present |status = Active |agent = The Campbell Agency }}Robert Bruce Elliott (born September 3, 1949 in Renton, Washington) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer working for FUNimation Entertainment. He is best known for voicing Richard Moore in the detective series Case Closed. He also appeared on television and on film for a variety of shows and movies from Barney & Friends to JFK to Finding North. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Raiti (ep. 41) (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - King Enma, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Rai (ep. 17) (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Richard Moore *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Ledgic, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Sanzo (eps. 29, 36) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Leon Schezar (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Edward Newgate (Whitebeard), Dr. Nako, Galley, Henzo, Odama (ep. 134), Shandian Chieftain, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Basque Grand, Field Man (ep. 17) *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Narrator, Grey Capo (ep. 1) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Kambei Shimada *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Azuki Rousai *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Durham Glaster, Willzark, Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Wanyūdō *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Neumann (ep. 2), Dewey (ep. 3) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Dr. Mizonoguchi *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Narrator, Count Carel Vandenberg (ep. 6) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Fei-Wang Reed (eps. 27-52), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Hayato Furinji *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Kasanoda's Father (ep. 22) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Tanaka *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Captain Ginyu *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Makarov Dreyar, King Faust *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Basque Grand, Dr. Knox *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Jack Strader *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Tanaka (ep. 1), Elderly Japanese Man (ep. 4) *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Isao Ebikawa (ep. 1) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Nishi (ep. 5B) *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - TV Announcer (ep. 1), Old Doctor (ep. 6) *''Gosick'' (2011) - Sergius *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Ichiryū *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Sojobo, Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Georg Trunk (ep. 3) *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Tetsuharu Fujita *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Dot Pyxis *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Ryū Kazama, Additional Voices *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Captain Ginyu, Senbei Norimaki (ep. 69) (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Karikala II, Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Hannibal Barca *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Ernest Graham (ep. 8) *''Orange'' (2016) - Principal Sugiyama (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Jamukha Blau Mismede *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Dick Dastardly (Parody) (ep. 4), Iidabashi (ep. 8), King 1D (ep. 12a), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files'' (1999) - Burton *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Fei-Wang Reed *''Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles'' (2009) - Fei-Wang Reed (ep. 2) *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Edward Newgate/Whitebeard *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Edward Newgate/Whitebeard *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Dr. Nako Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Dr. Wheelo (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Richard Moore *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Richard Moore *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Richard Moore *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Richard Moore *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Richard Moore *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Richard Moore *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) - Elder, Royal Guard C, Soldier A *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Agashi *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Hosokawa *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Tanaka Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Captain Ginyu External Links *R. Bruce Elliott at the Internet Movie Database *R. Bruce Elliott at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios